Journal of a hi jacking addict
by PirateGirl10123
Summary: It all starts with one idea that flourishes with every step. That gets bigger and bigger until it backfires on you that is where it all starts.
1. Chapter 1

*THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HARDY BOYS OR NANCY DREW MYSTERIES*

I have made this with my best friend and it all started one day when I said 'Amanda, I want to hijack a tree...' All the characters in this are real people and I **will not **use last names for privacy reasons. (Except for one witch I will not use his first name.)

*P.S. I have **never** hijacked a tree!

* * *

It all starts with one idea that flourishes with every step. That gets bigger and bigger until it backfires on you that is where it all starts.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rachel's perspective**

Rachel could feel the dirt in her nails even though she scrubbed so hard her hands turned pink and pruned. She could hear the dirt at the bottom of her bag crumble with every step she took. She had done it this morning and wondered if she could get away with it. She hoped that since her bag that was fuller than usual it was not conspicuous. _Will Katie notice?_ She wondered as Katie got on the bus. Katie never noticed and Rachel soon forgot all about it.

She got off the bus and slowly scanned the front of the school. No buses. No students. No teachers. _Why is no one here? _ She thought franticly as she tried in vain to find any sign of life. _Oh no! _She screamed in her mind, _I'm late! _She rushed up to her classroom nearly running over Brandy in the process. She did not notice for she was to determine to get to her locker and getting to advocacy on time.

"Why is your bag so big?" Brandy said scaring Rachel half to death. One because she had not known that brandy had followed her and seconded is because she had almost forgot!

"It's not big!" She replied curtly almost rudely, "You must be mistaking."

"Don't have to be so mean!" Brandy said pouting and than ran to catch up with her other friends.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and pulled out _it_ and shoved _it _in her extra locker. She quickly ran to her advocacy and sat down by Amanda. Mrs. Preble the advocacy teacher glanced at her as she continued her lecture about laptops and such.

"Psssst! Amanda!" She whispered

"Be quiet!" She whispered back

"Guess what! I hijacked a tree!" Rachel said excitedly

"What!" Amanda screamed at Rachel with a horrified expression on her face.

"Could you lower your voice, and I will explain it again." She said and all of the kids groaned as she started all over on her lecture. The rest of advocacy and UA was quiet. No talking between Rachel and Amanda. Finally Rachel gave up and started talking to Amanda.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Of coarse I am mad at you!"Amanda replied looking sternly at her.

"Oh, why?"

Amanda turned away for a second and when she turned back she had screwed up her face. (You know when someone is trying not to laugh but can't hold it.)

"Because you did not invite me!" Amanda said smiling and laughing. But they did not know someone had heard them someone close to them. Amanda and Rachel walked arm and arm down the hall getting ready for recess, not to notice as he slipped into the shadows


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Amanda's perspective**

Amanda knew that day was going to be a crazy one. First off when she got on the bus the bus driver was wearing a hamburger on his head. Not a real one, just a hat but hay that is unusual! And when she asked him about it he yelled "Happy national hamburger day!"

The next give away was that when she got to school and her best friend forever Rachel kept on bugging her.

"Psssst! Amanda!" She heard Rachel whisper

"Be quiet!" She whispered back

"Guess what! I hijacked a tree!" Rachel whispered excitedly

"What!" Amanda screamed at Rachel She just could not fathom that her best friend had actually done the impossible. Well thinking now it was proven possible.

"Could you lower your voice, and I will explain it again." The advocacy teacher said interrupting Amanda thoughts. The rest of advocacy and UA was quiet. Amanda was in her own train of thought. _How come she did not let me help her? I mean we are best friends! How could she do this? I will have to talk to her sometime! I know that much! _She had made up her mind to forgive Rachel.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked quietly. It was after UA and she was at her locker getting ready to go to LA.

"Of coarse I am mad at you!"Amanda replied looking sternly at Rachel.

"Oh, why?" Rachel said disappointedly as she shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. Amanda turned away for a second and when she turned back she had screwed up her face. (You know when someone is trying not to laugh but can't hold it.) She could not help it! _Why should I be mad at her? She is the one who hijacked the tree!_

"Because you did not invite me!" Amanda said smiling and laughing. They walked off and Rachel and Amanda talked about what they would do with their new tree.

* * *

**Mystery person's perspective**

I can't believe I heard all that. Should I report them? No the police will never believe me. I better keep a close eye on them. HIJACKERS! He screamed in his mind. He followed close behind them watching their every move. Scanning for more helpful little tidbits on this.

"Mr. Lajoie, can you help me with my work?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rachel's perspective**

Amanda was over at Rachel's house and that is when it all happened.

"This is the police! Open up! You are surrounded!" Came a booming voice from outside.

"What should we do?!" Rachel loudly whispered to her shocked friend. But to no avail Amanda was speechless.

_Oh great!_ Rachel thought. _Now what will we do?_ Rachel walked to the door with Amanda silently tailing behind."Hi officer. Will you please tell me why you

are here?" Rachel said to the tall and clean-shaven police officer. She could feel the blood draw from her faceand feel her hands shake with

nervousness."Get down on your knees and reach as far forward as possible!" The officer yelled the well-rehearsed sentence in her ear. To afraid to

disagree they did what they where told. They where hand cuffed and kept on the ground.

Rachel noticed how brown the grass was. In those few short minutes that seemed like forever she got to know the ground real well weal the officer told

her the rights.

**Mr. Lajoie's perspective**

_I did not mean to tell on them. I mean they are just 13-year-old kids. It was just taunting me. All the trees in front of me house! I couldn't stand it! It _

_also did not help that I looked in Rachel's spare locker and found the tree. I'm sorry! And now I will most likely never see them again! What am I going to _

_do! They where my favorite students!_

He slowly walked to his car but stopped along the way to glare at the trees. Everything about the day taunted him. How when he got there the police

had forcefully ripped open their locker doors. He could see the trail of dirt leading down the hall and a yellow caution police area tape around the lockers.

_How am I going to explain this to the other students?_ He thought for a moment then left the haunting scene to go back to trying to forget the damage

that was done...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Amanda's perspective**

_ I can't believe all this! It all started because of one stupid mistake. Which I release now was a real stupid mistake. I mean all this for a stupid tree? How _

_dumb can this get? So now I am stuck in this police car going to jail. I mean how did I get in this mess? I know they called me an 'accessory to the crime' _

_I did nothing! Well now that I think of it I did know what happened and did not tell anyone. Wait! That means someone else knew besides Rachel and _

_me!_

For almost the rest of the way Amanda just stared out the closed, barricaded window. She has never been in the city before but for shure she did not like

it. It was too noisy and she did not like noise. She loved the quiet peacefulness of the country. When she got bored of thinking of the city and country

she played some Taylor Swift music over in her head. _Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, That I want and I'm needing everything that we _

_should be, I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, And she's got everything that I have to-ahhhh!_

Suddenly the car swerved around a corner and caught Amanda off balance. She hit the door with her elbow that caused searing pain. The seconds seem

to slow as she noticed a little black plastic stick sticking out of the topside of the door. Then one thought went through her mind. _They did not lock the _

_door!_

**Rachel's perspective**

"Owww!" she screamed as her head hit the top of the shiny new police car. Her hands where now tied behind her back as if she was some criminal.

_I am __not__ a criminal! She thought. All I did was hijack a tree. What type of federal offence is that? Oh great! How am I going to reach my hair pin now? I _

_am in hand cuffs and the police are watching me 24/7! Well I could…_

Rachel reach up with her hands and although it was difficult she managed to grab a hair pin from her head and try to pick the lock on her hand cuffs. _Oh _

_my gosh we are almost there!_ Now she tried faster to pick the lock, suddenly click and the cuffs unlatched. Suddenly the car swirved and by reflex she

reached her hand up to stop the fall.

"Hey how did you get out of the hand cuffs!" Someone yelled up front.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Amanda's Perspective**

What should I do! Amanda nudged Rachel and pointed to the unlocked door just as someone in the front yelled. Rachel has no handcuffs? She

wondered. Rachel looked frantic and mouthed her to open the door.

Here I go! She thought and opened the door.

"Wha-!" She screamed as Rachel pushed her out the open door before she had time to think let alone finish her sentence. She felt the hard ground and

she could not breath for a couple seconds.

"Run!" Rachel Yelled as she sprinted down the street the opposite direction of the police car and down an ally way. Amanda followed close behind. She

could feel her breathing coming out forced. She was glad when she saw Rachel pull up a manhole and climb down.

"What are you doing?" Amanda yelled to Rachel.

"Shhh! Be quiet! Follow me!" Amanda climbed in as she heard the sirens get loader with every passing moment. She grabbed the manhole cover and

climbed down. She could smell the stink of it. Rachel unlocked her handcuffs.

"Lets walk this way." Rachel Said as she pointed to their right.

"Ok." Amanda said as she looked up to hear the sound of sirens and the sounds of people talking. They walked for about an hour before Rachel said it

was safe to climb up and look. They climbed up to find a bus that said Maple Creek Hawks Bantam Hockey team bus. "Climb in." Rachel said as she

successfully picked the lock on the bus door. They climbed in and hid under some seats. A little bit later they could hear the sound of heavy footsteps.

They could feel the thump as the hockey plays sat down on the bus. Amanda stared as the feet of the person who sat behind the seat she was sitting

under. Suddenly something dropped and the guy leaned forward to pick it up.

Amanda watched in amazement as her eyes met his. She noticed how his green eyes sparkled. She noticed how his longish brown straight hair fell

forward into his face in the prefect way.

"What are you doing under here?" He said to her suspiciously.


End file.
